Loving my Master
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: One is the devil of the night, one vows to protect the light. One is a vampire, one is a vampire hunter. One is sick, one is the cure. Vampire/ school fic.
1. Our meeting

____________________________

Love for my master

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This is just something that I wanted to try!! My first Pein/Itachi paring. Please be gentle and enjoy!**

It's been 3 months sense my master had found me...

I look to the clerk calmly, waiting til his attention was averted to one of the other guests. When that happened, I snatched up one of the apples and walked to the door, calmly. I get outside and run off before the man can notice I was gone and there was a possibility that I had stole something. I did, and soon the cops would be after me, I know it.

Someone is shacking me awake. I open my eyes slowly to see the only person I would be extremely happy to see this early in the morning on a Sunday. It was my master, Itachi Uchiha.

I run down the street to my little alley. I scare away some thugs. Yes, I scare them away. I'm really strong for a 13 year old. Plus, I'm scary. I have piercings all over my face. It was my choice. An old friend helped me out before she disappeared.

I crouch down and nibble on the ripe apple. My taste buds in heaven. My eyes move jitter to the entry way into the alley to see the most beautiful man before me. Then it occurred to me, that this boy was no older then myself. My eyes go to the tall, unhappy looking man behind the beautiful boy. He frowned at the sight of me- or maybe that's how his face looks- I guess I'll never find out.

The beautiful boy watches me with the deepest black I have ever seen. His skin flawless and white as the moonlight. The short river of black hair that just reaches his shoulder blades. Lines between both eyes that give him a more adulterated look.

He and I just look at one another. He reminds me of a preppy brat. His nice cloths, clean skin. Something about him was powerful and mysterious. I liked that. I liked this boy.

"Did you steal that food?" the boy finally says. My eyes widen. I don't know what to say.

What does it matter whether I lie or not? How can this boy tell the difference?

"No," I lie. The boy's eyes flicker across my face. He walks toward me, slowly, elegantly. He kneels in front of me, slowly. The first thought in my head was to run away. And even though that this feeling overflowed my pores and veins, I couldn't tell my legs to get up and run away. Something about this boy made me sit where I was without moving.

His eyes skim my face and stop at my eyes. I can feel those midnight black eyes bore through my soul. My heart pounds in my chest wildly. Finally, a faint smile crosses his beautiful face.

"Liar." is all he says.

My mouth drops wide. "W-what?" I mutter, eyes wide as well. If he was pretending to know that I was lying, well he knows now. I completely gave it away.

The boy's eyes darken a little, if that's even possible. "Do you not have a home to go to, after our encounter now?" he asks, lowly. His black hair sways in the breeze. Specks of white stand out against his dark hair. Snow was falling... winter was here...

I must have looked like a fish out of water. My mouth falling open, then clamped shut only to fall open once again. What was I to say to this complete stranger? I'm homeless. Have been living alone on the streets for about 4 months now? That I don't know what happened to my parents or siblings? That I am utterly alone in this god forsaken world? That I'm not prepared for the winter? That I barely lived til today? No, there is no reason to tell him any of this! That was all my problems, not his.

"What does it matter to you?" I say instead of answering his question.

"It doesn't." he says evenly. I notice his hand twitch slightly. "I figured I could help you out, but if you do not want it, then I will leave you. I'm sorry for taking up your time." he says calmly. That's the most I've ever heard him say.

He climbs to his feet, elegantly. He turns to the man and starts to walk toward him when I blurt out, "Wait!" without thinking. He stops, turning to look at me with super dark eyes. "I do need help, I have no where to go. My family is gone and when winter comes, I'm sure that I will die out in the cold. I don't know what to do, please... help...." I whisper the last part, not believing that I just blurted all of that out to this boy and the man behind him who continues to watch us quietly.

The boy stares at me, surprised. His calm features etched with what could only be expressed as surprised. Suddenly, he starts to blur out and I realise that I'm crying. I curse myself over and over again for showing such weakness. I quickly try to hide the shame filled tears by whipping them out of my cheeks as soon as they left my eyes.

Suddenly, someones arms are around me. I blink surprised to see that it was the boy. He was stiff and uncomfortable. I guess he's not a big hugger or very found of hugs at all. Still, that thought of him, swallowing his conferable feeling to make me feel better, makes my heart flutter with hope and something else that I couldn't comprehend.

The boy pulls back to look at me, his hands fall to his sides. "Come and live me." is all he says. Bluntly and to the point. Without thinking of the possible consequences, I nod. "But," the boy adds darkly. His face holds a mysterious shadow. "you must know that when you enter my family, you can never leave it. You must prove your worth. You will be my slave." his eyes flash dangerously.

My chest tightens. I'm at a loss of words. A slave? Aren't they treated like dirt and beat like dogs? Would I really rather do that then stay out here and freeze to death or go be a slave? My bets are on being a slave. No good to the world if I'm dead here in this alleyway.

The boy offers me his hand as he straightens up. "If you are willing, then come." he says, coldly. As if the gods were telling me that if I don't I'll die out here, the cold wind bites at all my revealed flesh. I shiver but reach out for his pale hand. My tan stands out against his cold pale hand. Something tells me, his hands are always cold. Although, they were warmer then the outside.

He pulls me to my feet and leads me down the alley to the man that has yet to move or say a word to either of us. His black eyes study me then turn to the boy. Without a word, we all take off down the street. Leaving my stolen apple behind, along with all that I used to think was real and existed.

* * *

Itachi. That was my master's name. Itachi Uchiha. He is favored by all the adults and young ladies. He has a little brother of his own. Sasuke is his name. I do not need to call anyone else 'Master' other then Itachi. He told me that it was one of the perks of being a slave to only one. He also told me that no one else can tell me what to do in the house, but him.

When we got inside, Itachi pulled me up the large staircase to his beautiful, wide open room. Before I could further notice anything outstanding about the room, Itachi pulls me into a wide walk in closet. He orders me to remove my cloths. When I didn't move, his eyes stick to me, daring me to disobey. In fear of being forced out into the cold again, I quickly did as I was told.

As I stand before him in only my boxers, I feel completely embarrassed on how sick I look. My body is covered with blue and black marks from fighting other homeless people.

Itachi turns away and digs around in his cloths until he pulls out a black short sleeve shirt, a black sweater with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black sweat pants. He hands the cloths to me, with the tags still on them. He then waves for me to follow me into the bedroom again. I do without being told twice this time.

He goes to a drawer and pulls out a pair of dark blue boxers, also with it's price tag on it, and hands it to me, unworn. Without a word, he leads me to his personal bathroom and waves me inside.

"Change, I'll wait for you out here. Take a warm shower if you want." he says softly, closing the door behind me. I think, I'll do just that.

* * *

When I walk out, is when I first met Sasuke. He was sitting on Itachi's chest, giggling like a little school girl. He even smiled when he noticed me. At least he smiles. Itachi has yet to show me a real smile. Although, something tells me that the smile I saw in the alley is the truest smile I'll get from my stoic master for a while.

"Hello!" the little boy giggles. Itachi turns his head to look at me. "My name is Sasuke!" the little boy exclaims, clapping his hands together.

I nod, walking over to the brothers. "Hello, Sasuke-san. My name is Pein." I introduce myself to the young boy. He cocks his head lightly, still sitting on my master's chest, carelessly.

"Pain?" Sasuke mumbles softly. Seemingly to be thinking.

"No, Pein, with an 'e'." I say. "P-E-I-N." I spell it out for him. Sasuke gives me a wide smile, saying, "Wow! What a cool name! I wish I had a cool name like that!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him that Pein was not my birth name, that I changed it after my family and siblings died. Or... disappeared... I should say. I shook that thoughts away.

"So, are you niison's friend?" Sasuke asks me, suddenly.

Before I can say anything, Itachi says, "He is my slave, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke blinks.

"Your slave?" he mumbles, confused. Sasuke and my master's eyes connect. "You mean... he's you-"

"Sasuke," Itachi says suddenly, and I get the feeling that I'm missing something. The little brother's eyes grow wide. Wider then they already are. He nods and leans forward to lay a light kiss onto Itachi's nose, before jumping to his.

"Bye Itachi-niison! Nice to meet you, Pein!" he yells before running from the room. Itachi sits up slowly.

"Pein, let us get some sleep, you can have a big breakfast tomorrow morning." he says slowly, his eyes clouded. My name rolls off his tongue.

He climbs out of the bed and walks over to the window directly across from the bed and pulls black curtains over the window to block out the little amount of light that was able to break through the heavy layers of snow. The room is engulfed in darkness for a split second before a lamp on the bedside turns on. Itachi looks at me.

"Come along, then." He climbs onto the beds and pulls the black bedsheets and covers up. The thought of sleeping in a warm bed, made my heart flutter wildly. I climb into the bed as well. It was a big bed for such a skinny boy. Two is a better fit for this big of bed. When I was beneath the covers, Itachi turns his back to me and turns the light off.

I fall to sleep before my head touches the pillow.

* * *

My master shakes me gently awake, I know it's him because of his light touch.

"Merry Christmas," he says gently.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please rate and review, telling me to continue or not!! Have a good day!**


	2. Christmas

__

Loving my Master

* * *

_SomeChibiGirl- Thank you for the review!_

_see1like- Thank you for the review! I will try my best!_

* * *

Ah, Christmas. The Uchiha family has been ecstatic about this for about a month now. Like I've already told you, I've been here about 3 months and they have really started to make me feel like family. So when Christmas came around, everyone in the house was up at the crack of dawn and down the stairs. The whole family was to be meeting later on this afternoon.

"So, am I allowed to come later this afternoon?" I ask as we walk down the stairs. Itachi stops for a moment, then turns toward me.

"Do you want to come?" he asks softly. His dark eyes unreadable. I feel myself start to melt under his intense gaze.

"Uh, well, not if you don't want me to be..."

Itachi smiles softly. "I would love it if you came," he says. "But, you must stay with me at all times, clear?"

I cock my head to the left. "Yeah, sure, of course. Whatever you say, Master. You're the boss."

Itachi shacks his head softly. "And don't you ever forget that, Pein. But, I'm not kidding. Some of my family is not ok with someone like you being a slave. Especially to someone of the main family." he says, walking down the stairs. I follow after him.

"'Someone like me'?"

Itachi stops again, turning to look at me with a hurt gaze. "Pein, I'm so sorry, that sounded so bad. Not like that, I mean someone not of close nit families or of the family."

I hold my hands up. "No, no, Master. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Why would you have someone of your own family as a slave? What makes some of them better then others?" I ask curiously. That said emotion getting the best of my common sense to not dig deep into my Masters life. He never liked that much.

Itachi looks to the ground and glares. I was about to apologize for asking when he says in a soft voice, "It is only when we are bound to one another that we can obtain our full potential as nightlings. Without our slaves we are left with nothing more then empty shells..."

I blink dumbly. "Wait, say what?"

Itachi shacks his head and walks down the rest of the way. "Not now, all will be answered for sure."

I sigh and follow after him. Itachi would get mad if I try and pry it from him when he's like this. He's not one to allow being made a fool of or as a lower form of life. That is why he doesn't treat me like that, because not only does he hate being treated like a lower form of life but also treating others like lower forms of life.

We get down to the living room and Sasuke is already separating the gifts. Mikoto walks in, handing a cup of hot chocolate to Fugaku and the other to Itachi. He takes a small sip and hands it to me. Yes, we share food and drinks. Itachi could never finish his so we always shared with one another. It wasted a lot less then what he would originally do.

After about 45 minutes of opening presents and taking pictures, I hand Itachi my gift. It was a small necklace with small circles with his mom, dad and Sasuke's favorite colors. Itachi's eyes light up at the sight. I had a small Uchiha crest put on it in the very middle.

Itachi looks at me, surprised. "You got this for me?"

I smile sheepishly. "Yes, Master."

Itachi scoots over to me and turns away, handing me the necklace. He pulls his hair up to reveal his luscious pale neck. I reach around his fragile throat and clip the necklace on. My fingers rubbing gently against the smooth skin. I hide a blush and pull my hands away slowly. "It's on now, Master." I mumble, my finger tips burning. Itachi drops his hair. It caresses his shoulders. He turns back around to look at me, then very slowly he wraps his arms around my neck in a tense hug.

"Thank you," he whispers. Finally, I got a hug from my master and it was nice. I hug him back. After a moment he pulls away, his eyes distant, a small small smile on his flawless face.

* * *

We finally arrived at the Uchiha's meeting house. It's a little smaller then Itachi's house, but it's still large. I remembered what Itachi had ordered of me. To stay by his side the entire time. So I followed him around. He introduced me to like 60 people. None of the names stuck. All except Itachi's older cousin, Shisui. He was real nice. He and I talked and got to know each other.

"Yeah, Itachi's complex, but you'll figure him out, you gotta or your life as a slave will really suck." Shisui was saying. Itachi was perfectly fine with coming out bluntly with his older cousin about me being his slave. He said that to no one else.

"I'll remember that, thanks." I chuckle. Shisui smiles big and I notice his canine teeth are a lot bigger then a normal person. Come to think of it, Sasuke's was big for his age. Fugaku never smiled so to hell with guessing on him. Mikoto's were just fine. Strange. "Nice teeth," I say. Shisui gives me a look.

"Yeah well, we are-" he stops and frowns.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Shisui looks at me cautiously. "Uh oh. Do you know about...." he trails off, not sure if he should finish.

I make a 'what?' gesture. "Do I know...? What, exactly?"

Shisui bites his lip. "Hmm.... oh! Hey Sasuke! Come here for a second!" He calls. Sasuke who was talking to an elderly man, nods. He bows to the man, who smiles fondly, before skipping over to us.

"Yes?" he says in his cute little voice. He smiles at me. "Hi Pein! Having fun?"

I nod. "Yes, thanks Sasuke." He smiles cutely, a rosy blush on his face.

Shisui snaps his fingers in Sasuke's face who blinks confused. "Listen, boy-with-a-short-attention-span, does Pein know?"

Sasuke gives him a confused look. "Know what?" His face scrunched up in confused for a moment. For only a moment before he gasps. "Oh! No he doesn't. Nii-san hasn't told him yet! He wants to wait a little longer." Sasuke explains.

"Shit," Shisui curses. Itachi is suddenly at my side. I jump a little when I notice him next to me. He is glaring at Shisui.

"That will be the end of this conversation, Shisui, Sasuke." Itachi says coldly, eyeing both his cousin and little brother sternly. "Talking about someone who is clearly present is rude and inconsiderate, say you're sorry, Sasuke-kun." he says a little softer.

Sasuke looks at me. "Sorry, Pein, I didn't realise I was. Forgive me?" His big eyes sad, like he truly felt bad. I shrug saying, "Sure Sasuke, I accept your apology."

He smiles widely and was about to say more when Mikoto calls him over. With a little wave he rushes over to his gitty mother who was talking to another woman.

"Me too, man. Sorry. Listen, I gotta run, see you two soon." With a slap on my shoulder, Shisui was all the way on the other side of the room, tackling his older brother, Obito.

Itachi sighs. "This is not right..." he mumbles. I look at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask. God, I am getting sick and tired of saying that! I need some damn answers here, people!

Itachi sighs again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes only for them to fall back over into their original place. Itachi doesn't seem to notice. "Not now, Pein. I will tell you everything soon. Just, please be patient til then, and doesn't leave my side." Without another word he walks off to the table with he Christmas cake.

I grab us a piece. I give him a fork. Both of us have small bites at a time. Itachi lays his fork down and stares intensely at the red and green table cloth for a moment. He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. He looks up at me and he looks different in a way. Possibly dazed or maybe exhasuted.

"Pein, could you get me a cup of punch, please?" he asks softly, his eyes distant. He lets out 3 simotanious coughs. I nod quickly and scurrie over to the table agian to get the punch. Suddenly, someone screams as something thumps against the floor. I spin around to see my master on his side, on the floor.

Mikoto is at his side in an instant. "Itachi? Itachi! Baby, wake up!" I dash over to them. She is moving the hair off of Itachi's cheek, which are stained deep red with sickness. There is a deathly silence. Fugaku moves through the crowd. He lifts Itachi effortlessly into his arms and heads fpr the door.

"Excuse us, father." he mumbles, walking past the elderly man Sasuke was talking to earlier. The man does not reply, only stares at his sick grandson.

Mikoto takes my hand and Sasukes and leads us to the door.

"Is Master gonna be OK?" I ask the worried mother. Mikoto tries to smile, you can tell.

"Yes. He used to get sick all the time. Not bad, cause it was all the time, but sense you came, he's been a lot better, until now at least..." she mumbles. Sasuke's crying.

"Is he gonna die, momma?" the little boy sobs. Mikoto kisses his head.

"No baby, he just fainted. He'll live." Her voice thick with sadness and worry.

I shake my head. "Is there a cure?"

Mikoto looks back at me. Her eyes filled with tears. She smiles sadly. "Yes, but I don't think he'll get it any time soon."

I squeeze her hand in mine. "Why? Why wont Itachi take his medicine?"

Mikoto shakes her head. "It's because.... well.... he just wont right now. He doesn't want to hurt you."

**A/N: How was it? Rate and Review!! Let me know what you think! Have a good day!**


	3. You owe me

____________________________

Loving my Master

see1like- Thank you! It was meant to have a bit of a cliffhanger so that was great! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

It's New Year's and my master is still in bed, hardly able to stand or even talk. He just layes there and breath deeply and heavily. Fugaku spends a lot of time in there with his eldest son, alone. When he gets out he goes to his study and doesn't return till dinner is ready. Itachi does not join us for dinner. Mikoto brings his food to him. He barely eats any of it, sometimes none at all.

I spend as much time as I can with him. Most off the time, I'm sure he has no idea I'm in the room. Occasionally, he'll look around and cough heavily before passing back out. My heart aches when we're all alone and he's unresponsive. His cheeks still stained red. I heard Mikoto and Fugaku talking, Itachi has never been this bad before.

I'm reading to my master from his favorite book. It seems to relax him for his breaths even out a little and he opens his eyes a little more for just a little longer. It seems like just an effort to open those obsidian eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto calls up to us. Itachi doesn't move.

I've lost my appetite but I pat my master's hand and leave the room. When I get downstairs, the old man from Christmas is there, he's shacking Fugaku's hand stiffly. Sasuke runs up to the old man and throws his arms around his waist. "Hi grandpa!" The man smiles and pats Sasukes head fondly, smiling down at him.

"Sasuke, hello. How is your brother?" the old man asks. Sasuke frowns a little.

"Still sick, I wish he'd get better, he's so sad. He wants to get better too, I know it." Sasuke says sadly, releasing his grandfather from his little death grip.

We sit around the table and grandfather Uchiha eyes me curiously. He says nothing, but his expression speaks it all. He's curious as to why I am here at the family table, without my master. Should I not be with him upstairs? I know this, Mikoto dismissed it, saying growing boys need to eat with family and that Itachi wasn't going anywhere.

"Grandfather," says a smooth voice. I turn to see my master, looking exhausted and deathly ill. He walks even and shakes his grandfather's hand. He even pats Sasuke's head on the way into the kitchen. Mikoto looked about to insist that Itachi return to his room but a look from Fugaku stopped her.

Itachi sat between his father and I, across from his mother and grandfather. Sasuke placed himself next to me. After being served, we eat in silence. Itachi and I share a plate which does not go unnoticed by grandfather Uchiha. Itachi barely even eats anything. He looks tired and ready to pass out again, but surprisingly enough, he's awake through the entire dinner.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here to see me, Itachi," grandfather Uchiha finally says. Itachi doesn't miss a beat.

"Nonesence, grandpa. It would be rude to sit up in my room while you are in the house. It is only polite to come down and join the family. Father," my master turns to his own father, "please forgive me for being absent all this time."

Fugaku nods stiffly, his lips in a tight line, eyes watching his sick elder son being polite even though he is so ill. "Do not worry about it, Itachi..." he looked like he wanted to say more but Itachi closes his eyes and coughs into his sleeve. I tense up, waiting for him to pass out again. He looks half dead. Even with all the sleep he's been getting, there was no mistaking the deep bags under his eyes.

"Please excuse me, father, grandfather, mother, I think I should retire now." Itachi says slowly, his eyes dazed, unfocused. The three named family nod mutely.

I take Itachi's hand and lead him back upstairs. My master seems reluctant to let me help him back into bed. He couldn't even change out of his pyjamas before going downstairs.

Sudden exhaustion washes over me. I crawl in after my master and turn the light off. My master's breath was deep, slow and ragged. It is like that every night. I look at my sick master to see his eyes closed, covers up to the middle of his chest, and dark red stains on his cheeks from whatever he has.

Why won't he take his medicine? I think, laying down, facing Itachi. He's out cold.

_"... he doesn't want to hurt you."_

How could it possibly hurt me?

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

_"He'll find out," _a voice in my head says slowly. My entire body feels like it's on fire. I ignore it. That is easy, physical pain is easy to ignore. It is the tightness and dry feel in my throat. I know I can breath fine and I know better then to start hyperventilating because it's not air I need to sooth my sore throat, it's something more.... _liquidity. _

Something I can't bring myself to take.

Why did it have to be him? Why did I have to fall in love with Pein?

It was all because I went out that day to see where the smoke was coming from. It was because I wanted to see him again even though he tried to kill me. Even though he left me alive on a whim. The look in his eye told me that even though our families are meant to hate, he loved me as well as I loved him. That is why whipping his mind was one of the hardest things for me to do.

I loved Pein from the first moment I saw him almost a year ago. He loved me too, and it was because we were ment to be together and our families did not know. His family would never understand what drove him to love a monster like me. My family would never understand why I fell in love with a murderer.

_The smell of smoke and burning embers fill my noise. Even at this distance it is strong. It is near 2 and the darken sky is only lit by the blazing fire. It is the poor part of town, no one will call for the fire department. No one can afford it. Still, something drawls me there. Something pulling after me. Guiding me to the flames._

_I slip out of the house and head down the stree in my pyjamas. The night is cold but I barely feel it. I am engulfed in warmth as I near the blaze. I can hear the sirens off in the far distance. Someone got the nerve to call, I see. It will take them about 7.35 minutes to get to us at the rate they are driving so if I want to investigate it best be quick._

_I walk into the burning house, reconizing it imeadiately. It is a Hunter's home._

_I hear sobbing, it chases my thoughts away. It was coming from upstairs. I avoid the flames and rush up the stairs, that nagging pull bringing me to a child's room. In it 3 children sit. One about my age, I reconize him. He tried to kill me... And a little boy and a little girl. Twins. The window is on fire and the twins are unconscience from smoke inhilation._

_The eldest brother is sobbing. He's trying to lift the little boy and girl. His leg twisted weird with an angery burn mark up to his knee._

_He stops when he sees me. His eyes wide, he knows me._

_We stare for a few moments before he says, "Save them."_

_I don't reply and he insists, "Please, you must save my brother and sister.... please. I-I will do anything! Please!"_

_Common sense says 'screw that, he tried to kill you'. But I couldn't. He did try to kill me, yes, but he stopped and I saw the instent love in his eyes and I felt it too. I think he was to be my partner. But there was no time to think about that._

_I walk over to him and grab the little boy, he is no bigger then Sasuke. The eldest brother climbs to his feet, shakily. He holds the little girl tight and follows me to out the back of the house. The stairs was hard to cross over, it was engulfed in fire. He burned the pads of his feet. I felt nothing. It hurt but adrenaline made me ignore it._

_We move out of view of the house, behind the shed in the way corner of the yard. I lay the boy down as the eldest brother lays the girl down next to her twin. Both have soot around their little faces. _

_I lean over the boy and open his mouth. Without touching his lips I hover over him. I release all the air in my lungs then take a huge breath, the smoke leaving his lungs and desolving in the air. I do the same for the little girl. My head feels light, but I ignore it._

_I spit on the brother's wounds and they all hear, no scar. With wide eyes he asks, "How did you...?"_

_I don't respond. I sit back and collect my thoughts. Why did I save him? He is a Hunter. In training, but a Hunter no less. Is is because his blood atracts me to him? Is it because he is to be my partner?_

_Pulling away from my thoughts I look to the Hunter before me. "You owe me for saving them," I nod to his little brother and sister. He puts on a hard face and nods._

_"I don't take back promises." he snifs, looking tired. "What do you want me to do?"_

_I sigh. "I fear that there is nothing I need you to do for me other then the impossible. I want you to come and be my slave. Be my partner."_

_His grey eyes widen. Carrot orange hair now stained black with soot and smoke. "Like... come live with you? Amoung _vampires?"

_I close my eyes. "You owe me. That is what I desire."_

_"B-b-but..."_

_"You owe me." For saving a Vampire Hunter's life. Three in fact._

_"How.... but... I thought...."_

_"You owe me." For letting you live._

_"..."_

_"You owe me." For giving up my life to be with the enemy to my family._

_With that, I laid my forehead against his and looked him in the eye. "I will come for you one day." I promise softly. Nagato looked about to protest but I wiped his mind. His eyes fall blank and he passes out. Slowly, I lean down to his ear and whisper, "From now on, you will be P-e-i-n."_

_Without another word, I gather both children and leave, dropping them off at the closest orphanage before going back home, not even looking back._


	4. Remember the day we met?

****

Loving my master

Pein's POV

I open my eyes slowly to see my master's sillouette against the moon light. His long black hair is down and cascading down his back to his waist. His hair- so black- is a light gray in the light, as it covers his face from my view. I sit up a little and look over at the clock to see it's a little past 1 o clock in bright red letters.

"Master?" I mumble, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Are you OK?"

My master shakes his head slowly, still not looking at me. We both sit in silence for a moment before a soft voice breaks it, "I'm dying, Pein. I'll be dead before the sun comes up this morning."

My heart skips a beat and I sit up stiffly. "W-What? Master, you need to take your medicine! Mikoto-san said it would save you! Please just take it- here- I'll get it for you, where is it?"

My master chuckles, soft and dry. His head shakes again slowly. "No, Pein. I cannot... maybe it's better if I continue to wilt away to nothing. Maybe it would do more good than harm. What do you think, Pein?" Finally, midnight black eyes turn to me.

I grip my master's thin shoulders, shaking my head. "No, master, no! I don't think so. Why would you want to die? Why? So many people love you- why would you want to leave them behind like this?"

My master looks up at me with feverish black eyes. "It's not that I do want to go it's just, I'm going to ask something of you that I do not think that you can give me without feeling pressured into doing it."

"What? What do you want, master? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

Itachi stares at me for a moment before smiling so softly. "I know you would... Pein, if you want to help me you need to give me your..." he leans up, his chest pressed against mine, his breath on the lobe of my ear. "... your blood. Pein," he breaths, "I'm a vampire."

My enitre body freezes. Flashes of my past, the night I forgot- my mom and dad dying in the house fire, my brother and sister getting sick from inhaliing so much smoke. Itachi coming out of nowhere. Him helping me with my brother and sister, taking the smoke from their lungs with his vampire powers. Then, him making me forget with an old vampire power- then him givning me my new name. His promise to find me one day- and he did.

Then I remember the first day I met Itachi.

_"Nagato, this is going to be the first time you will see a sane vampire, but don't be deseaved by his looks, he is not human." dad says slowly, eyes darting around nervously._

_"Nagato," mom says, kneeling down in front of me, looking me in the eye, "this is not just any random vampire, this is the heir to the Uchiha clan. He is their heir as you are ours. It is time to prove that you are stronger then he. My son, time to provve yourself."_

_Then the sent me to the room hiden in the basement where we torchure and kill vampires. It is my first time to ever seeing a sane vampire let alone my first time torchuring a vampire. Let alone a prince._

_I open the door and walk in, the room is dark but I can hear the light breathing of the vampire heir._

_"Who are you?" the soft low voice asks._

_"None of your buisness!" I snap. "No questions, only I will ask the question and you will answer."_

_The room is silent for a moment before the vampire says, "Or you'll do what?" Grr, didn't I say no questions? He's mocking me!_

_"You don't want to know," I growl._

_The prince is silent. Finally, I muster up the courage to turn on the overhead lamp._

_Then I look down at the vampire heir and take in his appearence. His long black hair wavying loosely around his face with his eyes so dark I couldn't see his pupils. His skin is pale and reminds me of the moonlight. Two lines come from his eyes, over his high cheek bones and a little into his cheeks before fading. His entire body is small and delicate while tied to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. Worst of all, he doesn't look a day older than me and just maybe he's a year younger._

_Then our eyes connect._

_"You are a child," the vampire says softly._

_I blink slowly. "You are too."_

_"I am, as am you."_

_"What's you're name, vampire?"_

_"..."_

_"You don't want to tell me? Fine don't."_

_The vampire heir looks at the hunter slowly, watching him suspitiously. "Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. And you?"_

_"Nagato- eh." I sigh, "How were you caught?"_

_The vampire- Itachi- looks away, " I was caught picking up Sasuke from school."_

_I freeze, "Who is Sasuke?" Isn't there a Sasuke in my baby brother and sister's class..._

_Itachi's eyes stick to mine, "My little brother. He goes to school with your little brother and sister."_

_I stare agape. "But, how did he get in without us knowing?"_

_Itachi stares emotionlessly. "We have ways of getting past your people. We have for many many ways of getting around you. We have been for as long as we've known about you."_

_My heart hurts. I have to kill this prince, his clan is one of the strongest of the vampire clans. If I kill him moral will be down for them but up for us, ut for some reason I couldn't force myself to raise that knife I have clenched in my hand and smite the boy._

_"Are you going to kill me now?" Itachi asks, his voice emotionless and his face is impassive._

_I take a shaky breath. "I have to."_

_"Because your parents have told you too." It was more of a statement then a question but I nod nonetheless._

_"You don't seem like a monster," I murmer. Itachi shrugs._

_"I'm a monster to you, as you are a monster to me." Something panged in my chest._

_"W-what is this feeling?" I mumble holding my chest. Suddenly, the vampire heir is standing, his bounds were gone mysteriously._

_"Desire," he whispers, "all vampires have a true mate in life one that they need to forever keep themselves alive. The mate gives them blood and the vampire protects them. Most of the time it is vampire and vampire," the boy says and my stomach launches and my chest tightens when he's suddenly next to me. "other times it is a human and a vampire. Just. Like. Now."_

_Suddenly my hand is in his timy one and before I can pull away it's pressed to his lips and his fangs punchure my wrist. I expected pain- it is as my parents and all other hunters had told me- when a vampire bites their victum it hurts the person dearly- but I felt no pain, instead something else ran through my veins something animal like._

_Thoughts stared going through my mind- thoughts that a boy who is almost 13 years old shouldn't have, or maybe they should? I'm not sure. I am as far from normal as a kid who slays vampires can get._

_The things I wanted to do to the delicate boy before me..._

_Itachi sucks on my wrist softly- eyes looking into my own. The pain doesn't come only the emence feeling of desire and lust. After what felt like an hour which was probably like half a minute- Itachi pulls away a little and slowly his slick pink tongue comes out and likes the bite wound only for the blood and the wound to be gone when he pulls away._

_"I must leave now, Nagato, but I am sure we will meet again. We have to. We are to be mates." With that Itachi shoves me into a wall and is out of the room in a matter of seconds. There is commotion upstairs and I can hear mom and dad cursing but eventually it dissapears as they follow Itachi back out into his common grounds. The night._

I blink slowly and look to my master, now able to tell what has changed about him, his hair was cut and he is a tad bit taller. Other then that he is the same. Me on the other hand, I'm a lot taller, my hair is longer, I have a lot of piercings and I have a tan.

Itachi blinks slowly. "Do you remember?" He whispers, eyes half lidded.

I nod. "Why did you make me forget this? What good could it have done?"

Itachi takes a shaky breath, "As long as you did not remember you were a vampire hunter, vampires wouldn't feel threatened by you enough to kill you in my absence. I know it was wrong to take your life away and I have no... excuses..." he huffs, swaying.

"Master, you were perfectly fine last I saw you, why are you so sick now?"

"Because I need... your blood... to continue on... or... I die."

I should feel angry at him for lying to me. I should be mad that he took my identity away and my little brother and sister, but I don't. I couldn't bring myself too. It was a little under a year ago that I first met Itachi. What was the point in hold a grudge now? I'm going to be 15 soon as is Itachi and I plan on making sure my master sees his birthday.

I lock my arms around my frail master and pull him closer. "Go ahead master, bite me. Take as much blood as you need."

Another shaky breath, "I'm sorry," and then I felt his fangs punchure the joint between my shoulder and neck and he began to drink and the bliss that I had felt all those years ago returns to me and for some weird reason, I am completely OK with it.

I have my master, that's all I need.


End file.
